Living With The Sohmas
by Kyon-kyon06
Summary: This is about when Kana Morinot Hatori's Kana meets the Sohmas, and ends up living with them! Well, only if you guys like this story...if not, then I won't post any more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hikari: Hey guys! I'm really, really bored out of my mind right now, so…I think this might be a oneshot…Depends on how much you all like it! If you guys don't like it, I'll just forget I ever made it. Okay, so I'm adding my own character. Her name is Kana Mori. Basically, she is me. About 5' 6-7", little longer than shoulder length, light brown hair, and gray-blue eyes. Huge tomboy. If you want to know anything more about her, you'll just have to read this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

Warnings: Well, I don't really have any warnings…But make sure you take note to the rating. .

IT'S ALL GONE

"Um…Excuse me…Mayu-sensei?" I mumbled, as I poked my head into the classroom. "Ah! You're Kana, right?" Mayu-sensei asked. I nodded. "Great!" She said, "Class, listen up! This is Kana Mori! She's new here, and I don't want to hear of any of you picking on her, got it?" "Yes sensei." Everyone piped at once.

I quickly sat in an empty seat, and got out a few things. I grabbed my school supplies, but also got my sketchpad and my writing journals. Suddenly a boy looked at me, "You're new here?" I nodded, blushing. _'Dang…he's cute…'_ I thought to myself.

"Hi…I'm Yuki Sohma." The boy stated, "Did you find the classroom alright?" "Yeah." I replied, my eyes never leaving his. "That's good. Do you need help finding any of your other classes?" I shook my head, "No…I think I found them all…"

"Pay attention, dammit." Another boy stated. _'Ohmigod…This one's as cute as Yuki!'_ I thought again. "Why don't you, Kyo." Yuki snapped. "Kyo?" I asked. "Yes, he's my cousin. Unfortunately." Yuki smiled, making me blush.

"Deal with it, rat." Kyo snapped back, "We're stuck cousins." "Hmph. Not like I care." Yuki looked at me, "Don't worry about him, Mori-san; He's just always like this." I smiled, "Okay."

First hour ended quicker than everyone thought, as they all left the room. That's when Yuki stopped by my desk, "Are you sure you don't need help to your next class, Mori-san?" Yuki asked. I shook my head, "I'm sure."

"Yuki-san!" a girl exclaimed, "Are you almost ready to leave, Yuki-san?" "Hold on just a moment, alright Honda-san?" Yuki asked again, "I want you to meet Kana Mori-san. You already know she's new to this class, right?" She nodded, "Yes! But it's very nice to meet you, Kana-san! I'm Tohru Honda!"

I shook her hand, "Hi." I blushed. "Um…I have a favor to ask you all…" I said, "Well…I don't really appreciate it when you call me _san_…So, uh…Could you not call me san?" Yuki looked slightly shocked for a second, "Sure, Mori…chan?" I smiled.

I soon found myself in my second hour, when I spotted Yuki and Kyo, "Yun-san!" I said, as I ran up to the two cousins. Yuki had a horrible look on his face, "Where did you hear _that_ name…?" he asked, disgust in his voice. "I just made it up!" I smiled, "And I even came up with one for Kyo! Kyon-san!"

"Do you always decide things for yourself? Or are you just stupid?" Kyon-san asked. Yun-san slapped him in the back of the head, "Shut up, cat." "Dammit! Why don't you just leave me alone!" Kyon-san snapped.

"I'm sorry, Kyon-san. If you don't want me calling you that, then I wont. It's just that I don't have any friends besides you, Yun-san and To-san, and I guess it's just a habit of mine to come up with nicknames…" I stated. "Who ever said we were friends?" Kyon-san scolded. "Oh…so we're not…?" I looked up at him.

"Look what you did now, stupid cat." Yun-kun placed a hand on my shoulder, "You shouldn't scold other people like that. Come on, Mori-chan…I'll take you to an open seat before class starts." I smiled, "Thanks, Yun-san."

(Story end)

Hikari: So…How was it? If you all like it enough, I'll post another chapter. But I don't feel like posting if no one's gonna like it. Please review!


	2. Bonus

Okay. This is just an info chapter. Someone reviewed, and asked what I meant about Kana Mori not being Hatori's Kana. Well, If any of you know, Kana was Hatori's old girlfriend. Then Akito hurt Kana, and they broke up. But the Kana that's in this story, is my own character. I posted the story before I realized there was already a Kana in fruits basket. Sorry everyone!

Hikari


End file.
